


Finding What has Been Lost

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Going on an adventure can simultaneously be the best and the worst thing you could do.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	Finding What has Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring
> 
> Song: Wake Me Up by Avicii feat Aloe Blacc
> 
> For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
